The Rake's Kissful Night
by WK Forever
Summary: The Rake has come to the Kratt brothers! A new love furnishes underneath the oak tree, underneath the holes of the rifle.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the crew sent in the weapons to the Kratt brothers. There was a couple week's delay about the Rake's existence, until it killed a hunter. Chris opened his suitcase to see a heavy gun. He picked it up and whistled, "This thing weighs a ton!"

Aviva turned in her chair and smiled, "Chris, your camper is located east of the Yellowstone Park."

Chris lay the gun safely back in the case and said, "Sure. Can Jimmy drop us there?"

"We'll land. We'll be nearby in case something happens."

"Sure, just don't get involved like Michael."

Aviva chuckled, "My Dad had the nerve to say that he kidnapped me and I have no nerve to tell him! I couldn't help but laugh at it now."

Chris smiled, "Come to think of it, it is a coincidence that Michael was actually the same name as your father's. But that Michael seems to be a little too thin and crawlly. Your father is strong and spiny, which gives me the shivers at times."

Aviva smiled, "My Dad will not bite you, Chris."

Chris wanted to tell Aviva that he had developed a close bond with her since Clayton had attacked him. But he had no nerve to say it. He kept quiet, knowing that he was a loner.

Martin came into the HQ from the pilot section, "We're here! I can't wait to see the Rake!"

Chris said, "Until he slaps you to the ground, I doubt it."

Jimmy popped in, "Okay, guys. We landed. I see the camper from here."

Martin jumped out of the Tortuga and ran in towards the camper. Chris turned to see Laura holding her six month old son with Aviva standing nearby. Was it him, or did he see her turn sad all of a sudden? He turned around and went to the camper.

Martin said, "We got a light rifle here. The guns we have are heavy duty work."

Chris picked up the rifle, "This is more my grip. I can't handle that gun."

Martin said, "We got bear traps... Oooohhh! And we got a map. Because of other dead people who tried to hunt this alien... We have to find other traps and bullets."

Chris tapped on the PC and smiled, "Cameras. We got to display cameras to see if he's coming our... Aviva!"

Martin turned, "Chris?"

Chris said, "Aviva? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you guys were holding up," Said Aviva, still with a bit of saddness in her eyes, "The sun is setting now."

Martin smiled, "Let the hunting begin!"

Chris took Aviva's arm and pulled her into the camper, "You have to go back to the Tortuga, Aviva. It's dangerous. He's either waking up or on his way down. Get the Tortuga far from here."

Aviva answered, "We'll be fine."

Chris let her go and she ran to the Tortuga. Minutes later, the Tortuga flew a bit from the park and landed outside the city. The sun was saying good night and one hour later, it was dark and the crickets were singing.

Chris said, "We have twelve hours to bring this Rake down."

Martin loaded his heavy duty weapon, "Okay. You take the rifle and I'll grab a few cameras."

Chris loaded his rifle... But having a hard time doing so, he managed to figure how to load without shooting himself. He looked up with confident that Martin had already displayed a camera. He looked over and saw Martin running down to camp.

"Chris, we got to run for it and grab the traps and bullets."

Suddenly, the camera that Martin had just set up broke, "Martin, camera 2 just broke."

Martin said, "I just put it up."

"I know... AAHHH!"

Martin turned to see a white alien with long rms running towards them. He picked up his gun and started to shoot. But the alein dodged the bullets and slapped Martin to the ground and ran away.

Chris looked out the door, "Martin? Are you awake?"

"No... I just laying here, looking at the stars... What the heck was that?" he jumped up and said, "That alein should be a fighter. Gee, he punched my poor nose..."

Chris ran ahead to turn on the camera. He was scared that the monster would come by again. Suddenly, as he ran down, he heard footsteps stomping before him. He turned and shot his rifle, and the alein screamed, making Chris sure that he shot the creature. But the alein's huge black eyes looked at Chris and slapped him in the face. Chris felt his cheek being pushed in as he fell. But the alein wasn't done. He walked on top of Chris down to Camp. Chris picked up the creature pod, "Martin! He's coming to you!"

BANG! BANG! YYYAAAHHHH!

The alein came running up as Chris was standing up and slapped Chris again. This time, Chris booted up and chased the alein. The alein saw Chris following it and turned against him and slapped Chris. Chris pulled the trigger and shot the alein right in the head. The creature screamed and ran away.

Chris got up and felt his face. He saw his white hand turn dark. He must be bleeding. He ran down to camp to see Martin lying again on the ground. At least he was still breathing.

"Martin?"

"I see aleins coming from all directions..."

"Martin, all is clear. I'm bleeding and... Oh, no! He's coming again!"

Martin jumped up and picked up his gun. As the creature came running down, Chris and Martin shoot bullets quicker and reloaded quicker. The alein was facing his enemies and decided to turn away.

Chris said, "Gee... I think he's scared of us now."

Martin said, "We better stop him before he gets into the city... into the Tortuga... and Laura and my son!"

Chris boiled again. Not again, he thought, all he cares was Laura! He turned to Martin and said, "What about me?"

"I have to figure out where he is, bro. I'll run off to find bullets. You stay here and guard the camper."

"Really?! And leave me alone! I don't have much bullets either!"

"Climb unto the camper and perk on top. I'm sure you can see him from there."

Chris climbed unto the camper. As he settled, his creature pod began to ring. It was Aviva, "You guys holding up?"

"Just shut up..."

"Chris... Why are you upset?"

"Nevermind. I'm busy..."

"Chris?"

"I said shut up!"

Aviva grew afraid as Chris shut the creature pod off. Chris perked on the camper, and watched. The Rake has not come over. One hour and two have passed... Where was Martin? Chris checked the time to see it was almost midnight. Suddenly, on the left path, Martin came running down with a backpack full of goodies, "I got bullets, kits, and traps!"

"What took you so long?"

"I have to stay in watchtowers for a while. He had come around and I couldn't shoot because I had no bullets. I lost my gun when he slapped me so I found this rifle in a boat near a lake down there."

"Did you leave any traps?"

"Yes. I left some in a couple caves and one in an outdoor like house. Later, when the coast is clear, I'll show you around the park. Oh, I found a huge leg... Probably five times bigger than my leg!"

Chris rolled his eyes as Martin ran into the camper. He heard the door sham after him. Suddenly, a green transparent screen appeared with Aviva's own angry face, "What is wrong with you?"

Chris said, "Nothing," But Aviva was not thrilled. His tone of voice proved he was still upset.

Martin came up on the deck and said, "You see him?"

"No, not yet..."

Martin smiled, "I'm glad the scientists told the gang to stay away. I can't imagine the sight of seeing my own son taken by this Rake."

Chris felt his water boiling. He held his rifle, aimed at the camera, waiting for the Rake.

"Laura would be so upset if she lost the baby. I can't believe how he looks like me, bro? Don't you think?"

Suddenly, the rifle dropped. Chris turned his dark face at Martin and said, "You want to know what I think? It's very upsetting how you talk about Laura all the time! I ask you important questions and you answer with a story about Laura and your son!"

Martin never seen Chris so angry with dark wrinkles of hatred on his face, "Chris?"

"Just... WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," Chris leaped off the deck, leaving his rifle on the roof, and ran into the forest, crying and depressed. He didn't stop running until he came to the lake where Martin was. The waterfall eased his thoughts as slightly a spray of water touched his burning skin. He wanted to be happy... But how?

Chris sat on the ground and looked at his hands and played with the skin of his fingers. He could feel the pain in his neck from Michael's Attack a couple days back. Chris covered his face and began to cry.

The Rake happened to be near Chris. He saw Chris crying on the edge of the bank. It screamed a bit and came running over to Chris. Chris heard the scream and turned in time to see the Rake slapping him into the water. Chris felt the water pulling him downwards, he pulled himself up and took a deep breath, watching the Rake run towards Camp. Seconds later, shots echoed the quiet forest. Chris turned towards the waterfall and swam towards the bank. He could hear the Rake coming as he stood up and ran for his life...


	2. Chapter 2

Aviva wanted to see why Chris wasn't answering her radio calls. She looked at Laura nursing her six month old. Then it hit her, it was Martin's new life! Chris was jealous of Martin. She smiled slightly and thought of a plan to get Chris on her plans. She said, "Laura, I'm going for a little walk."

"Okay, just be careful."

Aviva stopped. Laura was treating her like a five-year-old... Just like Martin to Chris. She frowned slightly and said, "I can take care of myself."

Laura looked up, "It's that Rake, silly."

Aviva left the Tortuga, feeling Chris' pain. She hopped on her bike and glided into the air to the forest. She saw the camper, but Martin was guarding it. She decided to explore a little bit longer. She glided across the field and braked. She looked into the darkness and thought she saw Chris, lying on the ground. She gasped and pulled the bike into drive and went down. She parked a distance from Chris and walked steadily to him.

Chris looked up and saw Aviva taking off her helmet. He has never seen her so scared. He quickly stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls... And why were you playing dead or something?"

"I got slapped by Rake there. I just stayed thinking things over."

"Chris, tell me what..."

BANG BANG!

Chris took a heavy glance over in the direction of the shots. Aviva came closer to Chris, "Tell me why you are acting this way."

Chris frowned, "It's none of your business... Martin's sister."

Aviva now knew the reason. He didn't trust her enough. She said, "Chris, I promise I'll never tell anyone, not even to Marlin."

Chris closed his fists, "Shut up, I said."

Aviva wanted to talk. Chris turned to her, "Get out of here. The Rake could be watching us."

BANG!

Chris grabbed Aviva and shook, "GO! GO!"

Aviva climbed unto her bike and went back into the air. Aviva looked over as Chris began to run. She had to save his life to prove that she could be trusted. Then, her target came. She saw the Rake chasing Chris. She doved in right in. With her bike she banged into the Rake, but the Rake was too quick. It turned and saw her and slapped her.

Chris turned and saw fear in his eyes. Aviva fell on the ground, hurt. The bike had crashed into a nearby tree. And the Rake was no where to be seen. Chris ran to Aviva and picked half of her from the ground, "Aviva... Please!"

Aviva panted, "My leg... He got my leg."

Chris stood her up and wrapped her arm around him, "Hang on... We have to get back to camp. Ooohh... Martin is so going to be mad..."

Aviva knew she wanted to help Chris, but she probably made him distrust her the more. She followed Chris to the camper... There was Martin, jawdropped and of course angry.

"Christopher Kratt! You ran off without your weapon and here you came back... With Aviva?! You better tell me everything!"

Aviva said, "Martin, it's not his fault..."

"Aviva, shut the heck up!"

Martin frowned, "You better shut up Chris. Keep it up I guess I will get the paycheck. You're not into it at all."

"I don't check about the stupid paycheck! All I care about is my family!"

"You don't have a family! You are so self centered! All you care about is yourself!"

Chris began to stomp the ground at each word, "I don't care! I don't care! I don't want a family! I hate you! I hate you!"

Martin pointed to the camper, "Get in that camper and stay in there!"

Chris screamed, "I'm not a stipud two-year-old!"

"GUYS! KNOCK THIS OFF!"

Chris and Martin, red as anger can be, stared at Aviva. Aviva said, "Martin, stop treating your brother as a baby. Just because you are the oldest, doesn't mean you can treat others as babies... Laura's doing it to me, because she seen you do it to Chris! Chris, calm down. You not self centered."

Chris backed up from Martin. Martin said, "I'm going to find bullets. I'll deal with you later... With Dad."

Chris watched Martin disappear in the darkness. Chris turned to Aviva, "Uh... Thanks?"

"Don't mention it... Now, uh, can you get me into the camper?"

Chris blushed, "Right..."

Minutes later, Aviva was relaxed on the chair. Her foot was covered with a warm, wet cloth. She looked up at Chris, who was too quiet for his usual self, "Martin's not going to bring you before your father, CK."

Chris didn't say anything. His rifle was perked on his arms, waiting to be used. Aviva wanted Chris to feel better, she said, "Tell me what is wrong. I promise I won't tell. It's bad really to hold your troubles to yourself."

Chris answered, "I'm just jealous. He's seems to be so happy, while I am so upset. He is so happy."

Aviva stood up, feeling much better from her foot slapped. She wished she had been a better friend. She remembered the night before. She said, "But you were so happy when we became closer friends."

Chris sighed. Aviva was close enough to hear it. He said, "I can't trust you because Martin is so close to you as well. He'll fish anything from you, especially if it's about me."

"You don't trust me? You don't trust me enough to hide your special secrets?"

Chris felt her tone getting deeper. He answered, "Yeah..."

Aviva took hold of her jacket and felt like she wanted to tear it, "You don't?! I could just run from here. Away from you!"

Chris said, "Aviva... No... You're my only friend."

Aviva slapped Chris on the face, "How can I be a friend, if you don't trust me?"

Chris shook his head, "I... don't know."

Aviva stepped out of the camper into the dark. She said, "Chris, you are self centered. I was wrong. I hope your father will deal with you."

Chris froze at the door, "Aviva... Please... I don't know how. I figure that Martin will find anyway to get you to tell everything about me."

Aviva said, "I will tell Martin, Christopher."

Chris wanted to stop her. But he couldn't. He thought super fast until his head started to hurt. The Rake was coming. He heard, "Aviva... Look out."

"Shut up, Chris."

The Rake came out from the darkness. Surprisingly, it went past Aviva and slapped Chris unto the ground four times and ran away. Aviva chuckled, "Very funny."

Chris felt his body go numb. He looked up at Aviva, pain arising in his eyes. He quickly stood up, ignoring the pain on his face and took Aviva by her shoulders gently, "You wouldn't tell Martin, right?"

"I will."

Chris looked at her dead in the eyes, "That Rake just slapped my mind back to order. Would you ever tell Martin if I told you the whole truth?"

Aviva frowned, "What kind of truth? Half, quarter -"

"Whole truth! Every bit of meat left on the bone."

Aviva shrugged her shoulders, "Speak fast, as soon as you'll say the last word, I'm leaving."

Chris started to relax, "What if I tell the whole truth?"

"I might stay."

Chris smiled, "Promise me."

Aviva groaned, "Fine."

In one split second, Chris pulled Aviva to him, "I love you," and kissed her. His hand rested on her hair. He blushed in the firelight. Aviva didn't seem to feel upset. She held Chris' arm in place so he wouldn't leave her. After a whole two minutes, Chris pulled away. Aviva's eyes were shining, "You really meant it?"

Chris blushed and scratched his head, "Yeah... I really meant it."

Aviva fluttered. She blushed, thinking about his love for her. She said, "I love you too, Chris."

Soon, out of the forest was Martin. Aviva stepped in front of Chris and said, "Martin, forget about it. After tonight, Chris will be a lot more better."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"

Aviva looked at Chris and said, "He's happier now," Chris smiled at Aviva. Martin frowned, "What is going on?"

Chris smiled, "I'm sorry, Martin."

It was very dark. Aviva huddled up to Chris, who had his rifle drawn. He said, "According the database, the rake has 20% health fell. Just a few more shots and he's down."

Aviva said, "But how many of those bullets will be strays?"

"Many."

They ventured out. Soon Chris stopped in the middle of the forest. He turned to Aviva and said, "That kiss was interrupted by Martin. I wasn't fully finished,"

Aviva blushed, "But Martin might be following us."

Chris cupped her chin, "How many times am I going to kiss those thoughts out of your head?"

Aviva didn't answer. She knew Chris was playing around. Chris leaned and kissed her. The rifle was up and over his shoulder so it wouldn't be in the way. Aviva held Chris' arms in place and kissed him back gently.

Seconds later, Chris' arm started to vibrate. Chris pulled away and answered confidently, his creature pod. Martin was staring at him with an angry face and one hand holding his head up, "Don't you realize you idiots are in front of a camera?"

Chris blushed and turned. Seeing the camera aimed at them, he turned back to Martin and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Finding Aviva's bike looks more like you're kissing Aviva."

Chris blushed. His stomach pulled inwards. He said, "You must have been seeing things, Martin."

"Dude, I saw AND heard the whole thing."

Chris' jaw dropped. Aviva was quiet and in the shadows. Martin's angry face turned from anger into a smile into laughter. Soon, Martin had fallen off the chair and was laughing on the floor. If Chris was in a cartoon story, you would see a series of question marks over his head.

Martin came over to the camera and his creature pod, happy than ever, "You are so flushed, Chris! Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Aviva?!"

Aviva was still standing off and shaking her head. Chris answered, "I thought maybe you'll dig everything out of her about me."

Martin stared at the cameras, "And seeing you do this behind my back?! No way, bro. You are so red as a tomato... No, Red as Valentines' Day!"

Chris groaned, "Don't remind me!"

Martin said, "More hunting, and less kissing, bro. I believe you about the bike. Get the bike and come on back. We got a Rake to catch."

Chris said, "That didn't sound right..."

"I know... and so is your kissing behind camera!" Martin ended the screen, laughing. Chris turned around and said, "Let's go find the bike and get back... I think I'm too embarass to talk now."

Aviva passed the camera, watching it move in their angle, "I agree..."

Once the camera was out of sight, Chris cried out, "Martin saw it! He saw it! And he's acting sweet about it! I can't believe it."

Aviva said, "Martin could really be sweet. Afterall, he witnessed our love but in college."

Chris said, "I think I rather pretend to be anothe guy than face Martin. I still have a burning sensation on my face."

Aviva blushed, "Thank goodness you're not like other guys."

"Why not?"

"If we were making love..."

"Don't make me think about that..."

They found the bike right where it was lying. Chris tilt it over and said, "Just needs to get turned on and we're okay."

Aviva turned it on and the bike immediately hovered. Aviva said, "I'll go back to the Tortuga and leave this embarassment behind."

Chris touched her lower back, "I agree... But one thing for certain, We're not going to be alone."

"Why not?"

"Martin will be talking."

Aviva blushed and flew back towards the Tortuga. Chris perked his rifle at the sound of footsteps. Out of the shadows the Rake appeared, he lifted the gun and shot. One shoot brought the Rake back. Chris ran the opposite lane, knowing that it will go to camp.

Once back at camp, Chris saw Martin on the camper roof. He blushed and climbed up and ignored Martin for a change. The Rake did come down. Both brothers shot and refilled. The Rake looked up at the camper and Chris took his last lucky shot. There, the Rake was stunned.

Martin cheered, "Great aim, bro!" And jumped down and dragged the heavy creature into the cage in the truck's bed. Chris lifted the cage door and locked it in several places. Martin said, "We got to clean out the camper. Then, we can go to Ontario."

Chris cleaned up before Martin. Martin cleaned the campsite and got the cameras. Chris opened the box and Martin dropped the cameras into the box. Chris got the traps and put them in a separate box. Everything was back into order and Martin took the front step.

Chris sat on the passenger seat and buckled without looking at Martin. Once out of the Yellowstone Park, Martin picked up the radio and said, "We got the Rake. We're heading up to Ontario, gang. Meet us there."

The radio answered, "Okay, we're be at the scientist's office."

"Roger."

Chris stared out the window as Martin got the truck unto the road. Finally, the sweat began to pour as Martin said, "Where's Aviva?"

"Back at the Tortuga. That was her that answered."

Martin saw Chris was disappointed, "Aw, come on, lover boy. I was like you too. Listen, I'm happy for you. At least, Aviva can keep you out of trouble."

Chris looked at Martin, "Trouble? When do I get into trouble?"

"Acting like a wild animal at times. Running around the forest in front of camera kissing."

Chris blushed as he looked away, "Can't you just keep it a secret? If the Tortuga knows about it, then I'll be redder than Mars!"

Martin smiled, "It's going to come out quicker than you think, Chris. Love is not that hard."

"You're changing the subject now. We're supposed to be talking about our time with the Rake."

Martin smiled, "Chris, stop being afraid. You're not that wild man anymore. You are a strong, but shy, and reliable young man. Mom is still proud to have you still alive. Remember, bro, Aviva is lucky to have you. You were subject to die within days of your C-section."

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I made it."

"But barely. I'm special to have a brother like you. Afterall, who doesn't know the forest left and right and recognizes if we get lost?"

"I still can't find my way at night. It's scarier at night. Wait, you changed the subject again."

"I know. This involves you, Chris. You is what makes me special. You is what makes Aviva special. You is what makes the Tortuga special. You are special no matter what."

Chris felt his face flushing that blush. He said, "What if something happens?"

"Nothing's wrong with that."

Chris smiled. He settled himself in the seat, "I'm tired... It's been a long night."

Martin looked at the time, "You should sleep, bro. It's 3:30 in the morning. We won't be there probably by tomorrow afternoon... Chris?"

Chris was already asleep on his side on his chair. Martin smiled, "Baby brothers... You gotta love 'em."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't too long until the brothers reached the Science lab. The Rake was angrier than ever. Chris was still asleep on his side when Martin put the truck into park. He left the truck and called in the scientists.

Very slowly the cage was lifted from the truck and carried into the building by a robotic arm. Chris woke up from the truck shaking and realized he was back at the lab. He claimbed out of the truck, tired, yet happy.

Aviva blushed to see Chris look at her. Martin smiled and turned away for a bit and talked with the scientists. Chris walked up to Aviva and said, "Wanna say hi to Michael?"

"Heck no, Chris! Why would I?"

"He's a crazy dude. But I think I'm crazier than him."

Aviva smiled, "Oh, CK," She kissed him in plain sight. Chris didn't want the kiss to end, but pulled away and said, "Martin might see."

Aviva said, "Well, let him look."

Chris was shocked. His tired eyes couldn't get even more wider. He smiled and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him, so no gap was between them.

"Bro?"

Chris jumped, "Not again!"

Martin was smiling, "You two are so into it. I was making noise and you didn't care."

The gang were staring at the young now couple. Chris was scratching his head, "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Chris?"

"What?"

"You did."

"FINE!"

The old scientist came up, "We have yet another ghost. It is in a haunted house..."

Martin whooped while Chris shifted.

"And, she is a spirit, of course. There are ten dolls that are grayish with a symbol on the chest. You are to burn those dolls and each doll you'll burn, she'll get madder and madder. The second to last, she turns into a devil. You have to be careful. Oh, spoiler alert, the bad dolls can run away from you."

Chris and Martin looked at each other in shock. The scientist says, "All you need now is rest and lots of energy to run from her. If you get caught by her, you will turn into a doll yourself. You must be able to run to the fire and revive yourself. She will not get you as a doll, but you can't get stuff as a doll."

Chris said, "Anything else?"

"That's it."

Aviva said, "You guys need about a couple days' rests before you jump to this."

"Oh! The guys could sure use your help."

The gang looked at the scientist, "Really?"

"Sure. You can have one gather wood and matches, and keep the fire burning for the dolls and to revive your friends. One or two can have a look out for the ghost girl. The rest can find the dolls."

Chris yawned, "Okay... We're call in when I'm not falling asleep on everyone..."

Aviva smiled, "The guys really need their rest."

"Okay. You don't really need anything but a cage. Good luck. And rest well."

That night, the crew built a fire outside the Tortuga. Martin and Chris were sitting together, fiddling with sticks and marshmellows.

The girls came out of the Tortuga. Laura sat next to Martin and Aviva sat far from Chris. Martin noticed the distance and encouraged, "Aviva. Come on, girl. Sit with Chris."

Aviva blushed and shook her head, "Nah... He's tired."

"Then, lend him a shoulder to rest on."

Chris was blushing, "I don't think I need..."

"Oh, shucks! Come on, Aviva," Encouraged Martin, reaching over Chris and patting the leftover log, "Sit me and be with him."

Chris was shy enough, but his face turned red, like the fire was so hot that it was burning him. Aviva gave up and sat next to Chris. Martin still wanted them closer, so with his free hand, he gripped Aviva's jacket and pulled her closer to Chris.

Martin whispered in Chris' ear, "Relax, bro. You can lay your head on her shoulder. You're tired."

Chris had to listen to Martin, or else he'll force him. So he lay his head on Aviva's shoulder. Feeling so comfortable, he tucked his hand over her arm and started to felt the night pouring on him...

"CK, wake up. You have to go to bed."

Chris woke up, "Is it day?"

Martin smiled, "No, silly. It's ten o' clock. You need to go to bed."

Chris stood up and walked into the Tortuga behind everyone. He went to his sleeping bag and lay on it without covering himself and fell asleep instantly. Aviva smiled and took a blanket and toss it on Chris for warmth. Martin lay on his sleeping bag and said, "Come on, Aviva. You know you want to."

Aviva blushed, "Martin, stop..."

Martin sat up, "Look, Laura and I are married. We're together. You can sleep with Chris."

Aviva had to give in. She went under the blankets with Chris and instantly, Chris noticed the change and snuggled closer to whatever was with him. Aviva smiled and said, "Martin... You win, this time."

Martin smiled and close his eyes for some desired rest.


End file.
